User blog:Slashingstrike/Master Yi Concept by SlashingStrike
Master Yi is a champion in League of Legends Critical Scalling= Abilities bonus true damage to basic attacks. Wuju style can critically strike for additional in true damage }} Master Yi jumps to 4 nearby enemies with lighting speed, dealing physical damage and will be untargetable/invulnerable for the duration of Alpha Strike Alpha strike deals Extra 100 damage to minions and monsters |leveling = 10 / 60 / 110 / 160 / 210 |cooldown = 16 / 14 / 12 / 10 / 8 |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 600 }} Grands bonus armor and magic resist Master Yi channels mana for 4 seconds that restores health and missing health over time, reduces incoming damage by 50% and |description2 = If enemy disturb Meditate, the healing stops but the damage reduction continues for up to 2 seconds |leveling = 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 100 / 200 / 300 / 400 / 500 |cooldown = 32 / 29 / 26 / 23 / 20 |cost = 50 / 60 /70 / 80 / 90 / 100 |costtype = mana }} for each 1% crit chance Master Yi empowers next basic to slices twice as his 1st slice is a normal attack. The 2nd slice deals physical damage, applies on-hit effect and will apply Wuju style on both attacks but cannot critically strike. |description2 = Each basic attack, excluding the attacks from Double Strike itself, reduces the cooldown of Double Strike by 1 second |leveling = 35 / 70 / 105 / 140 / 175 |cooldown = 7 |cost = 25 |costtype = mana }} }} Champion kills or assists refresh Master Yi's basic abilities's by 80% of their remaining cooldowns Master Yi breaks free from the current crowd control effect and gains massive attack speed and movement speed, becoming immune to slow effects for 10 seconds Kills or assists extends the duration of Highlander by 4 seconds |leveling = 30 / 55 / 80% 20 / 30 / 40% |cooldown = 60 |cost = 100 |costtype = mana }} |-| 1st idea= Abilities bonus true damage to basic attacks. Wuju style can critically strike for additional in true damage }} Master Yi jumps to 4 nearby enemies with lighting speed, dealing physical damage and will be untargetable/invulnerable for the duration of Alpha Strike Alpha strike deals Extra 100 damage to minions and monsters |leveling = 70 / 115 / 160 / 205 / 250 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 600 }} Grands bonus armor and magic resist Master Yi channels mana for 4 seconds that restores health and missing health over time, reduces incoming damage by 50% and will increase his armor and magic resist |description2 = If enemy disturb Meditate, the healing stops but the damage reduction continues for 2 seconds |leveling = 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 30 / 45 / 60 / 75 / 90 100 / 200 / 300 / 400 / 500 |cooldown = 32 / 29 / 26 / 23 / 20 |cost = 50 / 60 /70 / 80 / 90 / 100 |costtype = mana }} Master Yi empowers next basic to slices twice as his 1st slice is a normal attack. The 2nd slice deals physical damage, applies on-hit effect and will apply Wuju style on both attacks. The 2nd slice can critically strike for gaining addition crit chance. |description2 = Each basic attack, excluding the attacks from Double Strike itself, reduces the cooldown of Double Strike by 1 second |leveling = 50 / 80 / 110 / 140 / 170 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 / 30% |cooldown = 7 |cost = 25 |costtype = mana }} }} Champion kills or assists refresh Master Yi's basic abilities's by 80% of their remaining cooldowns Master Yi breaks free from the current crowd control effect and gains massive attack speed and movement speed, becoming immune to slow effects for 10 seconds Kills or assists extends the duration of Highlander by 4 seconds |leveling = 30 / 55 / 80% 20 / 30 / 40% |cooldown = 60 |cost = 100 |costtype = mana }} This concept is about defining the assassin nature of master yi which is focused on AP Master Yi playstyle while scaling with AD. This will make him fully flexible in his build, who will scale with attack damage, attack speed and crits as well as giving him the opportunity to go semi tank if the team has no tanks. Since is a passive ability and resembles of active ability I decided to swap their places. This will make yi more fun for AP players, giving him burst damage at all stages of the game while preserving entirely the ad aspect. While old Wuju Style dealt physical damage and could critically strike from 187 to 250 physical damage, the new Wuju still critically strike but for much less amount because now it deals true damage insteal physical, but still can be enhanced by . will deal decent amount of damage scaling up to the solid 800 physical damage late game, while ap version of alpha strike would deal over 1200 Magic Damage. Taking into account that magic resist is almost twice weaker than armor if players decide to buy something like frozen gauntlet / thornmail / frozen heart they should be fine versus the current alpha strike. At the same time he will be less overwhelming by reducing alpha strike damage early game starting around 70 physical damage, which used to be 100 magic damage. I disliked the idea Crits on spells because alpha strike has high cooldown making the criticals unreliable. Every burst assassin must have solid damage before he enter in a fight. now gives bonus armor and magic resist and the reason is because master yi is melee champion and as a melee champion he needs some protection. Scaling with ability power isnt viable now because there isnt decent item for that. Missing health seems better idea instead. Because Meditate would be shut down easy the damage reduction will continue for a little while but the healing will stop so he would have some chance for survival. still preserves its original concept except now you have to active it. The reason that Master Yi was buying was that Yi doesnt have seconds active ability and Double Strike is the exactly he needed needed, a low coowdown ability that can be cast often. Now when entering in battle you would have nice burst from Alpha strike and Double strike. Double strike can still critically strike but for less crit damage and for that reason Double strike's 2nd attack has addition crit chance and will fully apply on hit effect on both slices as it used to do. Double strike not only will have burst potential after Alpha strike but preserves the cooldown reduction per auto attack as it suppose to be so yi would have great sustain damage and would be great dualist as well. will refresh basic abilities by some amount if kill or assist as usual As you know Yi doesnt have any crowd control like Stun, fear, slow, root, suspension or anything like that. Thats why he would deal more damage than champions with crowd control. Still the damage scaling would have better balance potential. For example if he is too weak early game we would increase his flat values, while if he is too strong late game we would reduce his scaling values Overall Yi is made to deal damage and being threat in teamfights. So this is my concept and i hope there are some people that would like it as the way i see it. Category:Custom champions